Various golf training devices are available for golf players to practice their golf swings. Training devices suitable for golf players at varying levels of skill are available, as often beginners and amateur players practice a different aspect of their golf swing than more seasoned players. Golf training devices are often projectiles which frequently incorporate characteristics that allow the device to simulate the feel, weight, and/or flight characteristics of a regulation standard golf ball to provide accurate informational feedback to the user regarding certain aspects of their golf swing.
Most beginner and amateur golfers suffer from hitting the golf ball “thin” or “fat.” Hitting a golf ball thin, or topping the ball, results from the head of the golf club hitting the ball too high on the ball. Hitting the golf ball fat, or taking up a large divot with the golf club, results when the head of the golf club hits the ground before the golf club hits the golf ball. Accurate and precise golf swings which hit the golf ball “pure” or dead on require repeated and regular practice. However, frequent trips to a driving range or golf course may be costly and/or impractical for various reasons, especially if a user is just beginning to practice golf. Thus, it is often desirable to be able to practice golf in one's home, office, or yard.
Many factors are involved in perfecting a golf swing, such as the golfer's grip, stance, alignment, swing path, and point of impact with the golf ball. Many golf training devices require the user to simultaneously concentrate on numerous aspects of their golf swing, rather than allowing the user to focus on specific aspects of their golf swing, such as contacting the golf ball at a desired distance from the surface on which the golf ball rests, which is often a main concern for beginning and amateur golfers.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a durable, accurate training device for practicing a golf swing, which allows the user to focus on specific aspects of a golf swing.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a training device which can be used outdoors or indoors without damaging furniture, walls, or other items.